


Where's Beth

by Znation_Addyx10klover



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Cheating, Emily is not a mean person, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Josh Washington Has Mental Health Issues, Josh is not the psycho, Kidnapped, Mike and Beth friendship, Mike is not a bad guy, Past Child Abuse, Protective Josh, lets the games begin, minor Sam giddings/Hannah washington, protective mike, there will be Wendigos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-11 23:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Znation_Addyx10klover/pseuds/Znation_Addyx10klover
Summary: When Sam blows off Beth for Hannah again Beth Begins to think Sam doesn't love her anymore. When Sam say something that Breaks Beth Hearts and makes her run away , Makes Josh hate Sam,Makes the gang worry about Beth safety. What the gang didn't know is their night is about to get much much Worse for them and Beth. The gang also about to learn more about Beth then what they already know.





	1. Beth Run's away

Beth Washington was looking out the window watching the Snow fall from the sky signing sadly 'Let's mark that as the 12th time Sam blew me off for Han' Beth thought before placing her hands on the sink trying not fight back the tears that were forming in her eyes. 

"Bethy What's wrong Little sis"Josh asked sounding concerned for his little sister as he walked behind her. 

Beth finally let the tears fall from her eyes "Nothing Wrong Josh"Beth Whispered to her Brother as she covered her eyes with her hands " so Please Josh leave me Alone" Beth whispered trying to get josh to leave so she can cry alone.

Josh placed an hand on Beth shoulder "Beth your crying tell me what's wrong"Josh asked turning his sister around so that she was facing him, "Did something Bad Happen between you and Sam"Josh asked whipping away the tears from Beth eyes. 

Beth looked at her brother with the most broken eyes Josh has ever seen in his life time "Maybe" Beth said in a broken like voice placing a hand on her forehead as more tears poured out of her eyes. 

Josh took Beth into his arms letting her cry into his shoulder "Beth I'll just wanna know so i'll can help you"Josh said kissing Beth forehead, "So please tell me did something bad happen between you and Sam"Josh whispered hurt from hearing his Baby sister cry. 

"Fine Sam Blew me off for Hannah again" Beth said as Josh played with the hair that was poking out of her beanie " This Vacation was to Celebrate Mine and Sam Anniversary but she hasn't spend time with me once since we Arrived her"Beth said placing her head back in Josh shoulder. 

Josh never noticed that Beth was hurting this Much, He always thought she was okay with Sam hanging around Hannah "Beth Sam loves you i'll dont think she would hurt you" Josh said smiling down at his sister hoping that he right and not wrong about Sam.

Beth looked at her brother again with blood-shot eyes "Maybe your right Josh Maybe I'll am overreacting" Beth said pulling away from Her brother hug who smiled at her "Maybe I'll should go talk to her" Beth said in happy voice hoping that her girlfriend would spend some time with her and not her twin sister. 

Josh was about to say something but stopped himself when his phone rang "What the fuck"Josh said taking out his phone from his pocket "Why is Hannah calling me"Josh whispered as Beth looked at him with a raised eyebrow "Lets find out"Josh said before clicking yes putting it on speaker phone. 

"Sammy What about Beth"Hannah said through the phone making Both Josh's and Beth's eyes widen as Beth stole the phone from her brother "You haven't spent any Time with her since we arrived at the lodge"Hannah said sounding out of breathe Josh looked at Beth to that she was about to cry again. 

Beth whimpered a little as Sam Spoke "Han She needs to know she isn't the only girl i'm aloud to Spend time with"Sam said which brought a tear from Beth's eyes "And plus your more important to me than she is Han"Sam said in the voice Beth loved a lot when they first started dating. 

Josh took his phone back from Beth who was on the brick of breaking down. Josh shut down his phone before slowly walking towards Beth who covered her eyes with her hands again "Bethy Are you okay"Josh asked placing his hands on Beth shoulders which was slumped "earth to Bethy"Josh said shaking his sister shoulders who went into shock two minutes ago.

Beth snapped out of her trance/Shock before covering her face with her hands crying into them. Beth was to hurt to notice that Josh wrapped an arm around her , She never noticed that she was crying up a storm into her brother shoulder again. Beth cried her heart out clenching to her brother wishing in her mind that all this was just a dream, that she would wake up and see Sam next to her smiling at her but it not and Beth know it. 

Beth started to breathe heavily as she pulled away from Josh, "Bethy What's Happening"Josh asked when he saw Beth face expression, "Calm down Beth i'll think your having a panic attack"Josh said about to place a hand on Beth shoulder but missed when Beth took off towards the Front door of the lodge "BETH WAIT BETH"Josh shouted running after his Baby sister "BETH STOP PLEASE"Josh shouted running out the door scared about his sister safety.

"Josh What's wrong why are you shouting"Mike asked running out the door with the others minus Sam and Hannah behind him "Josh whats going on bro tell us"Mike said as Josh fell to his knees holding his head screaming. Mike looked at the others with a worried look before going to Josh's side. 

"Bethy Gone...Sam.....Hannah.....Mean things were said by Sam......Bethy sad and ran away"Josh said punching the snow screaming again "BETH COME BACK"Josh screamed into his knees. 

"What do you mean Beth Gone Josh"Emily asked worried for her friend, "she was fine hours ago"Emily said as Mike looked at her with a look of worry. 

"Sam blew off Beth again"Josh said into his knees, "She was upset that Sam was always spending time with Hannah and not her"Josh added sniffing looking at the forest, "Hannah Butt-dialed me so me and Beth listen and things were said that broke Beth heart and boom Beth was gone"Josh said tears falling from his eyes. 

"Wasn't this Vacation for us to celebrate Sam and Beth Anniversary"Ashley said from beside Chris who wrap an arm around her. Ashley saw Josh nod his head slowly before he buried his head back into his knees "Should we go after her , calm her down before she gets hurt"Ashley said scared for Beth. 

"No she needs time to calm down , she be back Ash Alright"Chris said kissing his girlfriend head who nodded, "Now me and the guys need to have a little talk with two girls upstairs"Chris said as Mike Helped Josh off the ground "Josh we going to to talk to Sam and Hannah"Chris said as Josh walked towards them with Mike behind him.

"Alright"Josh said before walking back inside the lodge with Jess behind him, "Don't make me Promise i'll wont snap on her and Hannah"Josh said kicking a chair breaking it as he did. 

Mike and the others shared worried looked to each other before locking the door. Mike lean on the wall looking at a picture of Him , Emily and Beth signing before placing the picture on the stand "Beth please come back"Mike whispered sadly before walking towards his girlfriend and his friends who all looked scared and mad at the same time.


	2. The guys Snap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Beth doesn't come back to the Lodge that when the others begin to worry. Josh and the guys have a little talk with Sam and Hannah that turns into not so great talk.

Josh laid on the couch looking at a Picture of Him , Beth and Hannah when they were little kids, "How long as it been guys"Josh whispered hugging the Picture to his chest trying not to cry out in Angry and Sadness.

Mike looked at the clock on his phone before signing "Almost an Hour"Mike whispered taking Emily hand, "Fuck man She out there Alone who know what's out there"Mike said tighting his grip on Emily hand who kissed his cheek.

"Maybe we should try calling her"Jess said sitting next to Josh, "Its the only way to see if she okay"Jess said placing with josh hair. 

"We cant call her"Josh said placing the picture back on the table, "She left her phone on the counter"Josh said sitting up on the couch, "Fuck Man now we have way to see if she okay"Josh whispered kicking the coffee table crossing his arms. 

Matt leaned back on the wall with his arms crossed, "Guys"Matt whispered pointing to the stairs making the others look to see Sam and Hannah sharing a quick kiss. 

Mike looked at them with a glare, "Em , Jess, Ash go into the kitchen we dont want to see what we're about to do"Mike said as he let go of Emily hand before getting up off the couch with a angry look written all of his face. 

As the Girls left the living room Josh jumped off the couch, "So Sammy what you doing with Hannah"Josh said crossing his arms as Sam and Hannah jumped apart from each other, "Dont act like that Sammy girl now tell us"Josh said with a smirk glued to his face. 

Sam closed her eyes cursing to herself, "Josh , Mike , Matt , Chris Heyyyyyyyyyyyyy"Sam said laughing nervously as Hannah sat on the steps covering her face with her hands. 

"Hey , Hey , HEYYYYYYYYYYYY"Mike snapped making Sam jump back a little, "Don't Hey us Blondie"Mike said crossing his arms glaring at Sam and Hannah. 

"Don't Be shy Girls come down we need to have a little talk"Chris said clapping his hands together smirking. 

Hannah looked at the guys with regret and pure sadness, "Uhh we god thank you though"Hannah whispered covering her face again trying not cry.

Josh laughed to himself before punching a wall "Hannah i'll love you i'll do BUT IF YOU DON'T GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW YOU WON'T LIKE ME IN A MINUTE"Josh snapped stomping his foot on the ground before turning towards Sam, "AND YOU WON'T LIKE EITHER SAMMY NOW GET THE FUCK DONT HERE RIGHT NOW OR ELSE"Josh snapped punching the wall again trying to calm down. 

Sam took Hannah before she slowly started walking downstairs, "Now I'll your upset Josh but just calm down"Sam said as Hannah tighting her grip on her hand, "Hannah is Scared so Josh calm down"Sam whispered as she placed Hannah on the couch.

Mike laughed a little to himself, "Hannah scared right WE DONT CARE THAT HANNAH SCARE RIGHT NOW BLONDIE"Mike snapped making Sam close her eyes again. 

Matt placed an hand on his friend shoulder who looked at him before calming down, "Sam sit down please"Matt said with a little bit of bitter in his voice, "Dont make me ask you again"Matt said pointing to the couch glaring hard at Sam. 

Sam sat on the arm of the couch looking the guys in front of her, "Why are you guys so angry"Sam asked with a raise eyebrow, "We did nothing wrong"she said looking at Hannah who was looking at her brother and their other friends. 

Chris clapped his hands before screaming in rage, "You did nothing wrong sweetie YOU GUYS DID DO SOMETHING WRONG"Chris snapped snapping his fingers before crossing his arms glaring at the floor. 

Josh grabbed Hannah phone from her hands, "When you want to hide something from someone FIRST RULE MAKE SURE YOU DONT CALL ANYONE ON ACCIDENT"Josh said smashing Hannah phone on the wall before throwing on the floor. 

Hannah grabbed her phone before looking at her Brother in complete shock, "Josh what the hell was that for"Hannah said before throwing her broken phone at the door, "I'll mean what did we do for you too break my phone"Hannah said glaring at her brother.

"Sammy What about Beth"Josh said in a mocking Hannah voice before closing his eyes, " You haven't spent any Time with her since we arrived at the lodge"Josh added again mocking Hannah glaring at his sister and Sam who eyes were widen in fear.

Mike laughed at them "It's your guy's fault Beth found out"Mike said pointing at them before walking towards the kitchen, "Oh the girls also are not really Happy with you"Mike said before leaning on the wall.

Sam placed her head in her hands, "Ohh no"Sam whispered into her hands before looking at josh and the other guys with tears falling from her eyes, "Where is she"Sam asked with pain in her voice.

Josh looked at the others before signing "She ran away into the forest and the Blizzard"Josh said before glaring at the ceiling, "She hurt no she heartbroken BECAUSE OF YOU TOO SO NOW I'LL HOPE YOUR HAPPY"Josh snapped before walking inside the kitchen slamming the door behind him.

Mike glared at the girls before following Josh into the kitchen.

Chris and Matt shook their head still glaring at them before also going to the kitchen with Mike and Josh. 

Sam and Hannah looked at each other before signing sadly, "What have we done"Hannah and Sam said before they went inside the kitchen too looking sadder than the others do right now. Sam went to the widow and looked out it sadly while Hannah just sat at the table playing with her fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you guys think the Psycho is.


	3. Chris and Ashley Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley and Chris are sent to go look for Beth.

Josh paced around the kitchen feeling sick to his stomach, "What if we never find Bethy"Josh said placing his hands on his head still pacing around, "She alone , scared and Heartbroken"Josh said pulling his hair a little screaming in frustration. 

Chris placed an hand on Josh's shoulder, "Calm down Josh Alright Beth a strong girl"Chris said placing Josh in a chair by the kitchen table, "But we should start looking for her"Chris added wrapping an Arm around his girlfriend shaking shoulders. 

Emily took her face from her knees looking at the others, "Who going first though"She whispered as Mike wrapped an arm around her trying to calm her down,"Shouldn't we go in groups though just to be safe"Emily said placing her head on mike shoulder. 

"Emily right if we going to look for the girl of my dreams, we going to need groups"Sam said jumping up from the chair she was sitting as the everyone but Hannah glared at her, "What i'm agreeing with Emily"Sam said trying to defend herself from her friends. 

"Blondie don't think Josh wants you to call Beth ' the girl of my dreams' Right now"Mike said pointing to the oldest Washington who was glaring at Sam with so much hate, "So call Beth by her name for now"Mike said smirking at Sam. 

Hannah looked at her Best friend with regret in her eyes, "Sam they're right what we did was wrong"Hannah whispered playing with her necklace Beth got her, "Beth didn't need any of this Pain and Heartbreak"Hannah cried placing her head on the kitchen table cursing herself out for what she did her twin sister. 

Josh crossed his arms before looking at Chris, "Chris , Ash how about you two go first"Josh said earning a nod from his best friend and Ashley. 

Chris grabbed his and Ashley coats and 2 flashlights, "Alright We'll be back alright lock the doors behind us"Chris said before handing Ashley her coat and flashlight before they walked towards the Washington lodge front door with the others behind them.

Emily and Jess hugged Ashley before giving her a small smile, "Be safe Ash"Jess said before backing away from their hippie friend.

Josh , Matt and Mike high-five Chris, "Stay safe my man"Josh said before walking beside Jess who grabbed his hand smiling at him. 

"We'll guys don't worry Alright"Chris said opening the door for Ashley before giving their friends a smile before closing the door behind them. 

Ashley turned on her flashlight looking at the night sky, "Chris do you think Beth Okay"Ashley asked looking towards her Boyfriend with Worry in her eyes, "She been out here for a very long time she must be freezing or worse hurt badly"Ashley said shaking in fear for her friend.

Chris Grabbed Ashley by the shoulder,"Ashley Listen to me we need to be come for Beth Alright Dont give up on Her"Chris said kissing Ashley head, "Plus Beth wouldn't Give up on us"Chris said before giving Ashley a quick hug before turning towards the Woods.

"Yeah your right Chris"Ashley said as they started walking, "Beth Needs us right now"Ashley said flashing her flashlight around the woods before yelping in Fear, Chris ,Chris , CHRIS"Ashley said backing away a little as Chris looked at her, "T-There B-Blood"Ashley said in a shakily voice point where she was looking with her Flashlight shaking Badly. 

Chris looked to where Ashley was pointing her Flashlight at before his eyes widen wide in fear, "Oh no please no"Chris said bending down shaking his head, "No please no"Chris mumbled trying not to think about it ," Come on Ash we have to keep going"Chris said grabbing Ashley hand from behind him.

Ashley nodded while tears fell from her eyes, "Alright"She whispered letting Chris Leading her throw the Forest. 

Chris stopped at a tree looking at it, "There Also blood on this tree along with a piece of a grey shirt"Chris said picking up the shirt piece looking at it closely, "Its a piece of Beth shirt FUCK"Chris said punching the thee groaning in pain. 

"Chris i'll dont wanna keep going I'm scared"Ashley said backing away tears falling down her face.

"Ash Babe we have too Okay just hang on a little longer Okay"Chris said taking Ashley face in his hands, "We dont know if she dead and lets pray she not"Chris said letting go of Ashley before putting the piece of Beth shirt in his pocket.

As Chris and Ashley was walking deeper into the woods they keep hearing things Break beside them making Chris point his flash where they noise was coming from. 

"WHO THERE SHOW YOUR FUCKING SELF NOW"Chris snapped placing Ashley behind him, "Stay behind me"Chris said earning a nod from Ashley, "I'M ONLY ASKING ONCE YOU FUCKER SHOW YOURSELF NOW"Chris snapped out to nobody.

Chris growled in frustration before yelping in Surprise when a necklace and watch was thrown at him, "What the hell"Chris said picking up the items that were thrown at him, "No No No"Chris said looking around the forest.

"Beth Watch and the Necklace sam Gave her when they started dating"Chris said putting Beth stuff in his pocket, "WHERE ARE YOU ASSHOLE"Chris snapped looking around rage filling inside his body.

"I'm everywhere Christopher"A voice said making both Ashley and Chris jump a little , "Run now"The voice said laughing evilly making Both Chris and Ashley take off running back towards the Lodge screaming. 

Chris banged on the doors of the Lodge, "Guys it's us lets Us in Hurry please"Chris said as Ashley hit the door with her flashlight, "JOSH , MIKE , MATT , EM SOMEONE LET US IN"Chris yelled at the door before someone unlocked it.

Chris slammed the door opened making Emily Yelp in pain and Fear, "Chris watch it"Mike said helping Emily up off the ground glaring at this friend who closed the door behind Ashley locking it. 

"Locked the Windows and the back doors Now"Ashley said sliding on the wall tears falling from her eyes signing in fear looking at her friends.

Josh bend down next to Ashley placing his hands in her shoulder, "Ash What's going on"Josh asked worried about Ashley and Chris who were shaking up.

Chris took all of Beth's Items on the Table before falling on his knees tears falling from his eyes, "We found a Piece of Beth Shirt on a tree with Blood on it"Chris said placing his head on the table, " Then Beth watch and Necklace was thrown at me"Chris said pointing to the items with shaky hands as Ashley crawled to his side hugging him tightly.

"NO"Sam yelled grabbing the necklace tears falling from her eyes, "She cant be dead"She whispered placing the Necklace close to her heart, "She just cant"She cried into the couch. 

"She not I'll can feel her"Hannah whispered shakily making the others look at her.

Emily looked at Hannah rubbing her arm, "Hannah what do you mean"Emily asked looking at the twin of Beth's.

"I'll explain later Let's try to calm down Ashley and Chris"Hannah said making the others nod their heads.

What they didn't know was that The psycho was watching them in a dark room laughing evilly , "Don't worry Kiddos the games are Just beginning"The Psycho said before turning towards his men clapping his hands "Boys you know what to do"He said making his men walking inside the room Beth was tied up in. The Psycho looked at a picture of Beth and her friends that was sitting on the table he was sitting at with computers that showed videos of Beth, "Soon my dear your Pain will be over"He said placing the picture back on the table before walking inside the room where his Men and Beth were, "Now Let the pain begin"He said clapping his hands making his mean to Torture Beth who screamed in pain making then Psycho laugh sitting on the chair by the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it begins.


	4. Mike vs the Psycho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike goes to the Mines to go save Beth.

Mike stood leading on the wall with his arms crossed looking down on the floor, "so what do we do"Mike whispered still looking at the ground, "I'm worried about her , she Alone , bleeding and scared"Mike whispered whipping his eyes that were forming tears in the corner of them. 

Emily took her boyfriend face into her hands, "Mike don't worry we're going to find her and get her help she needs"Emily said kissing Mike forehead, "She know we save her , Just like she will for us"Emily said pulling Mike into a hug placing her head in the cock of his shoulder.

Mike wrapped his arms around Emily waist nodding placing his chin on the top of Emily head, "I'll know"Mike whispered looking at Josh who was smiling at them, "Don't worry Josh.....and Hannah"Mike said giving the oldest Washington a small smile before giving a Hannah a small glare. 

Sam looked out the window humming something when she noticed something coming flying at her , "What the fuck"Sam said ducking just in time before a small grey box of thrown threw the window making the others jump back a little yelping in surprise, "What the fuck is this"Sam said trying to grab it only for Mike to kick away from her, Mike what the fuck was that for"Sam said holding her fingers groaning in pain.

Mike walked towards the Box slowly before looking at the Others , "There Blood coming out of it"He whispered before bending down to it, "It has a note attached"Mike said picking up the note before turning back towards the others. 

"What does it say Mike"Matt asked looking at his friend who looked at them with so much fear in his eyes that it made everyone whimper. 

"It says: Hello to all of Beth loved ones, I'll have your precious Bethy, If you want her back send Mike down into the Mines to come save her , So Mikey you Better hurry clocks ticking trick tok- The Psycho"Mike said placing his hands on his head tears rolling down his face. 

"Fucking Hell"Josh whispered slamming his head into the wall trying not to cry. 

Mike grabbed the Box throwing the note on the ground, "Opening the box"Mike said with shaky hands before signing as he opened the Box. Mike eyes went Widen in terror before throwing the box on the ground falling on his back scrambling away from it "WHAT THE HELL ITS A FINGER AND BETH BRACELETS"Mike yelled covering his eyes not wanted to look at them.

Sam Looked at the Finger before closing her eyes tightly, "It's Beth Finger"Sam whispered sadly tears falling from her eyes, "HE CUT OF HER FINGER"Sam snapped falling on her back covering her eyes while banging her head on the floor. 

Mike stood up before taking off out the door of the lodge now with pure Angry in his eyes, "I'M COMING FOR YOU BITCH"Mike snapped jumping over branches and Logs, "YOU BETTER NOT HURT YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT DO YOU HEAR ME"Mike snapped jumping down into the Mines growling. 

Mike looked around the Mines, "Welcome Mikey boy"The voice of the Psycho said laughing, "Glad you made it"He said clapping his hands before lights turned on in the Mines, "Beth's Behind you , But me warned she looked terrible"The Psycho said laughing again,

Mike looked Behind him to See a Bloody and Broken up Beth with bloody all around her small frame, "BETH"Mike screamed running towards His friend placing her in his arms, "Bethy Can you here me"Mike said placing a hand on Beth bloody face.

Beth Eyes opened the best she could before looking towards Mike, "M-Mikey"Beth said in a weak voice making Mike heart break taking her hand.

Mike Nodded slowly, "Yeah Its me Beth"Mike said trying so hard not to cry, "We're going to get you out of this Alright"Mike said kissing Beth forehead who gave him a weak smile.

"I-Im C-Cold"Beth cried making Mike chock back a small sob.

Mike placed his forehead on Beth's closing his eyes finally letting all the tears fall, "Just hang out a little longer Beth can you do that for me , for your friends and family"Mike said through his tears as Beth gave him a weak nod again making Him smile a little before getting Placing her gently back on the floor, Before turning towards the Psycho. 

"You pay YOU FUCKING BITCH"Mike snapped before punching the Psycho in the face screaming in rage, "HOW DARE YOU HURT HER YOU ASSHOLE"Mike snapped kicking him in the area before throwing him onto the ground, "SHE A GIRL AND YOU DONT HIT GIRLS"Mike snapped before punching him in the face Rapidly still screaming in rage, "AHHHHHHHH"Mike snapped before he was thrown off the Psycho.

Beth turned her head toward where the Psycho and Mike were "N-No"Beth said weakly rolling onto her knees when she saw Mike being choked by the Psycho while being Slammed onto the ground, "F-Fucking L-Leave H-Him A-Alone"Beth breathed out hitting the Psycho off Mike who gasp for air. Beth looked towards where the Psycho was at before she was Punched square in the face making her fall back onto her back as the Psycho threw her into his men's Arms.

"Take her away"He said making his men away deeper into the Mines.

Mike stood up running after them, "NO GET BACK HERE, BETH I'LL PROMISE I'LL GET YOU OUT OF HERE"Mike yelled before was thrown back onto his back.

"see you Mikey"The Psycho said laughing before walking away.

Mike slowly got up holding his arm tears falling from his eyes before looked around for away out, "I'll feel dizzy"Mike said before his world became black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mike Cares a lot about Beth,


	5. josh tells all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh Finally tell the others all of Beth's secrets.

Mike woke up groaning in pain from his head and arm, 'That Bastard will pay'Mike thought jumping off the ground looking around the mines, "I'LL SWEAR YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DONE YOU FUCKER"Mike yelled out to no-one, "Beth god i'm so sorry"Mike whispered sadly before walking towards the rock wall signing before something landed next to him. 

Mike looked down to his feet to see a Friendship bracelet, "Wait that The Bracelet Emily Made for Beth when they were in the 8 grade"Mike said to himself bending down to pick up the bracelet, "Oh no it's broken Em going to be so heartbroken"Mike whispered to himself punching the wall before placing the bracelet in his pocket as he begin to climb the wall ignoring the pain stabbing in his arm. 

Mike knocked on the door of the lodge whipping the snow off his shirt,"Guys its me"Mike said shaking the snow from his hair as the door flew opened to show a smiling Emily at the other end. 

"MIKEY"Emily yelled throwing her arms around Mike shoulders crying in happiness, "Your Okay and safe"Emily whispered kissing Mike all over his face, "I'll was so worried"Emily whispered kissing Mike who gave a small smile before walking into the lodge. 

"I'll know Em"Mike said as the others looked at them, "I'm sorry i'll couldn't save Her"Mike whispered looking down tears falling from his eyes, "she looked so bad , so weak , so scared and alone"Mike said placing his head on the wall sniffing sadly.

Josh looked at Mike with a 'don't worry' look, "Mike you tired she knows you care"Josh whispered looking at a picture of Beth when she was 5 with cake all over her face smiling. Josh covered his face hiding his tears from his friends and Girlfriend.

Josh felt a hand on his shoulder making him look up to see Chris and Matt smiling at him, "I'll have to tell you guys something"Josh whispered pulling Beth back next to him. 

Jess sat down next to her boyfriend who took out 2 Picture books and a CD, "Josh what's wrong"Jess asked placing an arm on Josh's Shoulder who opened the first Album, "Josh is Something Beth not telling us"Jess asked as Josh looked at her with sadness in his eyes. 

Josh took out the Picture before Handed it to Matt," Beth been keeping something from all of you"Josh said before handing Both Jess and Hannah a Album who looked threw them, "She has a good reason"Josh whispered sadly punching himself in the leg crying out in sadness.

"Josh Why are there Pictures of Beth with ex's over her eyes"Hannah whispered looking at her older brother shocked written all over her face as Sam took the Album from her arms.

Josh covered his mouth trying into them, "She been going threw something when she was growing up"Josh whispered trying not to remember all of the times Beth cried.

Sam slammed the book closed before placing it beside her, "What are you trying to say Josh"Sam said in a upset tone, "And did Beth tell us"Sam said crossing her arms glaring at the floor. 

Josh glared at her before closing his eyes calming down, "She didn't wanted anyone to make fun of her"Josh said covering his face with his hands again, "Did you guys ever noticed when she walks she got a limb"Josh whispered looking at his friends and girlfriend again.

"Yes but we thought she fell or something"Mike said as Emily place her head on her shoulder, "Josh dont tell us Beth been Abused"Mike whispered not wanted it to be true. 

Josh looked away from Mike signing sadly, "When Beth does or doesnt do anything wrong she get a punishment"Josh whispered placing his knees to his chest, "Even when Hannah is the one that broke or did something bad Beth always get blamed for it"Josh said chocking back a sob. 

Hannah played with her fingers trying not to cry, "Josh what are you trying to say"Hannah whispered voice cracking while at it.

"WHAT I'M TRYING TO FUCKING SAY IS EVERY TIME YOU OR ME DOES SOMETHING BAD BETH IS THE THAT ALWAYS GET BLAMED FOR YOU"Josh snapped punching the wall, "Hannah dont you get it we're bad siblings to her"Josh said calming down.

"She never told anyone of us"Ashley said placing her head in Chris shoulder who wrapped his arms around her.

Josh got off the couch with his head lowered, "She didn't want to tell anyone because she was scared, because she thought that Blondie SITING NEXT TO YOU wouldn't want to me with her anymore and beuase MOM AND DAD TOLD HER NOT TO TELL ANYONE OR SHE WILL REGRET IT"Josh snapped punching the air. 

Jess walked towards Josh who just stood there, "Josh what else is Beth hiding from us"She asked wrapping her arms around her boyfriend, "Sweetie just know we'll listen to you and we wont judge Beth"Jess said kissing Josh head. 

Josh broke down in Jessica's Arms, "She was never treated right by anyone only me or Hannah growing up"Josh cried into Jess's shoulder, "When Beth Always wanted to do something with our parents they always say their busy with something"Josh cried tighting his grip on Jess's shoulders. 

Hannah placed her head in her hands crying into them, "Why did she tell us"Hannah asked looking at her brother who didn't look at her. 

Mike gave Hannah a look, "was you not listen to him Hannah"Mike said glaring at Beth twin before pulling Emily into his arms. 

Josh pulled away from Jess still not looking at Hannah, "Beth is not the golden child do you know who is though My dear sister Hannah"Josh said clapping his hands, "While I'm there Golden Boy the kid that has to be watched over"Josh said laughing before falling to his knees punching the floor. 

Matt ran towards his friends, "Josh bud calm down Okay"Matt said patting Josh's shoulder who only sobbed in return. 

Sam walked towards the window tears falling from her eyes, "Josh plz continue"Sam whispered placing her head on the glass breathing in and out.

"WHY SO YOU CAN REGRET WHAT YOU DONE SO CAN FINALLY FILL BAD FOR THE PAIN YOU CAUSED MY LITTLE SISTER"Josh snapped launching at Sam only to be held back by Jess and Matt, "NO ONE HERE IS TO BLAME EXPECT YOU AND HANNAH"Josh snapped as Jess and matt placed him on the couch. 

Jess Sat on Josh lap to make him stop wigging around, "Josh we know you pissed and sad we know how you feel"Jess said kissing josh forehead as Matt walked back toward the wall he was standing at. 

"HOW CAN YOU FEEL WHAT I'M FEELING YOU NEVER SAW HOW SAID BETH WAS EVERY-TIME SHE WANTS TO SPEND TIME WITH MY PARENTS"Josh snapped throwing his head back, "YOU GUYS ONLY HANG OUT WITH HER IS BECAUSE YOUR FRIENDS WITH ME AND HANNAH OR THAT BETH SAM GIRLFRIEND"Josh snapped crying his eyes out now.

Sam slide down the wall finally letting the tears fall from her eyes, "can we just wait until this person come for one of us again"Sam whispered earning a small nod from everyone before they went back to just sitting in the living room sadly not talking to each-other .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam and the others are now determined to find Beth.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new here , so its my first work tell me how it is.


End file.
